The One Who Changed Me
by sasunarufan 123
Summary: My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Five words to describe well….I'm. the. Biggest. Asshole. Ever. Why? Well too sum one great story in a few words I like to sleep with anyone. Emphasis on anyone, the thing that make me one is because I do it for money. Rated M for later on. Sasunaru KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Five words to describe well….I'm. the. Biggest. Asshole. Ever. Why? Well too sum one great story in a few words I like to sleep with anyone. Emphasis on anyone, the thing that make me one is because I do it for money. You can say what an asshole sleeping with people and toying with their feelings. Well this is what I say, Go fuck yourselves. If someone pays you 200 dollars to sleep with the fat, ugly, emotionally disabled well why the hell not, and the best part of it I feel no remorse not even an inch of it. I'm the richest kid in this school, not to mention the hottest. Then why do you sleep with people even though you are rich you ask. Well because it's fun, there is nothing to do in this piece of shit school so why not entertain myself. Well anyways at least I told you about myself. I'll tell you right here right now if you don't like the way that I handle myself then don't even bother to read, but if you don't mind then feel free to keep on reading.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

I munched on a bagel as I made my way into Konaha Academy with my arms full of papers and books. Every girl squealed as I made my way in. I each gave them my killer Uchiha smile and a little wink that sent them to the heavens.

"Did you see that he just winked at me!" a girl cried as her friends nodded eagerly. The only people who weren't happy were the people who I already screwed over. They all looked at me with pained expression and I merely smiled. I turned to look at them and brought a hand to my eyes and rubbed them as I pretended I was crying and smirked at their discomfort and when a few girls ran away.. I turned around to only bump into somebody and stumble back as the papers fell out of my hand.

"Ow! Oh my god I'm so sorry." A voice exclaimed as he started to pick up the papers. I looked at the bright shine yellow hair that seemed to defy gravity. He looked up at me with bright, wide cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said with a shy smile. My eyes narrowed and I gave him a glare.

"Ya well you better be fucking sorry you asshole." I snarled. The boy looked at me with a glare in his eyes. I was about to reach the papers when he yanked them back and threw them to the ground making them fly all over the place. He looked at me and turned, but I quickly recuperated from my shock and yanked him by his arm.

"Do you know who I am?!" I growled as I sent him full blast of my Uchiha glare. He looked at the hand that had grabbed his arm and slowly looked back at me with anger filled eyes.

"I don't give a god damn fuck who you are, all I know is that you are one fucking asshole. So if you want to kwwp that arm of yours then I suggest you let me go this instant." He seethed. I let go of his arm ans he quickly walked away and I was left shaking with anger at his retreating form.

"I never though I would see the day that the infamous Uchiha Sasuke would listen to someone." Neji smirked. I rolled my eyes and gave him a fist bump. I then bent down and started to pick up all the papers that idiot threw up in the air. That moment the bell rung and we made our way to our first period where Sasori, Kisame, and Orochimaru were waiting.

"Well if it isn't the number one player in Konaha Academy." Sasori purred. I gave him my smirk and did the samw to all the girls who just squealed.

"Well what can I say, it's just my curse." I joked. We all laughed as Iruka-Sensei walked in.

"All right everyone settle down please. "Iruka-sensei said. We all went to our seats.

"Oh by the way Sasori you owe me 200 bucks." I said as I finished my bagel.

"Oh c'mon are you serious you barely got her two days ago." Sasori whined.

"Ya well all I had to do was bat my eyes, touch her and whisper the three famous words and she was putty in my hands. Oh and since you also bet that I would be her first then you owe me 300 hundred bucks." I added with a smirk. Sasori groaned loudly and slammed his head on the desk. I snickered and turned back around.

"Well class I would like to introduce you to a new student we will be having today. He is a fine young man." Iruka-sensei said. There was a knock on the door and all heads turned to look.

"Come in!" Iruka yelled. The door opened and my eyes narrowed. The boy with the ultra blond hair entered he had on black jeans with a orange shirt with a black swirl where his belly button is, he also had on black converse that had the word Kyubbi on it. He walked in front of Iruka and gave him a hug.

"Long time no see Iruka-sensei. "the boy said in a musical voice.

"Same to you Naruto-kun. "He said with a smile on your face. "Now why don't you introduce yourself." The boy turned to the front of the room and he spotted me. His eyes widened and went to anger.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto I just moved here from Suna and I love to eat Ramed, Oh and I hate assholes." He said all the while staring at me. Behind me I could hear the guys snicker. I turned back to give them a glare.

"Well now that the introduction is over you can go ahead and sit next to Kiba-kun." Iruka said. The boy named Naruto nodded and walked up the steps. Once he was close enough I stuck out my leg and he tripped. Luckily there was a desk there that he caught himself.

"Hn, Dobe. "I smirked. He turned to look at me with angry cerulean eyes that took on a red tint.

"Fucking Teme!" He spat. He walked away not before kicking my bag and spilling its contents. He then smirked and walked over and sat right next to Kiba.

"Wow now that is one feisty, hot guy." Sasori said as he licked his lips. I looked at the blonde who was now talking to Kiba.

"Hn."

"Hey Sasuke I have another bet for you." Neji said. I turned to look at him.

"I'm listening." I said with a smirk.

"I'll give you 300 hundred buck, If you date Naruto and sleep with him and additional 100 if you're his first." Neji said with a smirk. I looked at the blonde who turned to look at me and flipped me the bird.

"Well I haven't had much time in a while, So you are on. Don't come crying when I leave you broke." I sneered.

"You're on." Neji said. I turned back to the front of the room where Iruka-sensei was talking about the biology of animals.

**_Let the games begin_**

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD I COUNTINUE OR FORGET ABOUT IT. PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND THOUGHTS ABOUT IT. IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU DID. THANK YOU :)**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO'S POV

I was sitting next to the boy called Kiba when I felt a pair of eyes trying to glare a hole in my back. I turned around only tp find the bastard was staring at me. I gave him a sneer and he turned his head.

"Hey my name is Kiba, but you probably know that already." Kiba said as he held out his hand. I gave him a smile and shook his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto. "I said. He nodded.

"I was wondering what does the name on your shoes mean? Is it a band or something?" He asked.

"No just a name. "I said. He nodded and turned back towards the front of the room. Once again I felt the burning gaze of that prick staring at me. I turned and he had his eyes narrowed and was staring full force in my direction.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said. Everyone in the class gave a light giggle, while his glare intensified.

"I wasn't staring at you dobe" he snarled.

"Well I didn't know that a wall could grab your attention so much." I said with a smirk. His friends gave a light snicker and a light pink dusted his cheeks.

"Hn."

"What the hell is with that guys problem?" I asked Kiba

"Oh Uchiha, Don't worry about him, he was just born a bastard." He said with a wave of his hand. I gave a light laugh and he cracked a smile. In that moment the bell rung and I got my stuff together. I looked at my schedule and noticed that my next period was history then math, lunch, and finally art. I started to make my way down the steps only to be confronted with a red haired boy.

"Hey, my name's Sasori." He said with a smile that scared the hell out of my pants.

"Naruto." I said

"I know, listen if you need help with anything and I mean _anything_ just give me a call." He whispered with a seductive smile as he handed me a piece of paper with his number on.

"Um...thanks" I said. I carefully moved around and couldn't help but shiver as I felt his eyes follow my every move. I looked back only to turn and run face first into a body. I looked up only to see dark obsidian eyes stare down at me. I felt the immediate heat rush to my cheeks. _What the hell Naruto get a grip, fuck's sake you aren't a girl to be blushing like some idiot _I cursed myself.

"Tch, watch were your going dobe, that's the second time you run into me!" The guy yelled.

"Fuck you teme!" I yelled as I roughly pushed past him, all the while the blush never left my face.

* * *

Before I knew it my classes blew by like a breeze and it was already lunch time. My stomach growled demanding for food, I went to the cafeteria only to find it pack and not a single seat was open. Everyone was in groups, either they were jocks, musicians, artists, writers, goths, or the popular people. I sighed and turned around. I looked around the school only to find a door that said 'Roof Access' I grinned and looked making sure no one was around. I opened the door and climbed the few steps were there and opened the door. I was immediately hit with a breeze of fresh smelling air and a cold chill. I shut the door behind me and walked over and sat crossed legged on the floor. I opened my backpack and took out a bento box I made myself, once I was about to take out my first bite my phone rang off.

"Damn can't anyone eat peacefully?' I growled. I looked at my caller id, but immeadieally brightened in seeing who it was.

"Hello"

_"Hey Naru-chan how's your day going!"_ a bright eager voice yelled. I couldn't help but let out a giggle

"It's going good just finshed my first to classes and out on lunch break, but the best things is having art right after lunch'"

_"That's great I know you will blow their minds away with your art, I have a feeling that one of theses days you are going to get noticed!"_

"Hahahah thanks I really hope so."

_"So have you met any new friends or people?"_

"Well now, but I did meet a total asshole though."

_"Who."_

"Some guy named Uchiha Sasuke.

"..."

"Hey are you still there?"

_"Huh? Oh ya sorry I just brain farted for a minute there, just do me a favor Naru-chan stay away from him."_

"Oh don't worry you know I don't like bastards, and trust me he is the worst."

_"I know."_

"Man why did you have to switch schools we totally could have run this place." I whined. I heard a musical laugh and sigh on the other line

_"Well I thought I was in need for a change."_

"I guess, it still bites though."

_"I know...well I'll let you go so you can eat._

"Okay."

_"Bye Naru-chan love you."_

"Bye Sakura-chan love you too." I heard a laugh and the line disconnected. I put my phone back in my pocket and picked up my bento box. Once I was about to take a bite and venom filled voice broke me out of doing so.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" A voice snarled

SASUKE'S POV

Once the bell for lunch rang I was happy, I was completely tired of being in class all day and I needed a break. Once I stepped out of my class I was immediately surrounded my girls.

"Ladies, Ladies please there is enough me to go around." I said with a smirk as all the girls squealed. I slowly maneuvered out from their grip only to run into someone. Are you fucking kidding me it better not be that dobe! I yelled in my mind. I turned only to look at pale blue eyes and not bright ones. A smirk formed on my lips as I knew who I ran into. Yamanaka Ino. She slowly looked up at me and her eyes became teary. I grabbed a hold of her cheek and gave her a smile.

"My, My, My if it isn't my little panther." I smiled. She slapped my hand away and narrowed her eyes.

"I fucking hate you!" she yelled.

"And I gotta say you weren't worth the 300 hundred bucks and more like 50." I sneered, Her eyes went wide and tears started to fall.

"Sakura was right your just one motherfucking asshole." She cried.

"Yep the asshole who stole your virginity and got 300 bucks for it." I said with a smile. Ino pushed pass me crying her eyes out.

"Damn Sasuke do you have to be that fucked up?" Neji asked as he watched the crying Ino depart. I merely rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked

"Up to the roof, I don't feel like dealing with anyone right now." I said as walked towards the direction of the door that lead me to my escape. Once I opened it I expected to be hit with a fresh air, instead I saw bright yellow hair.

"What the hell are you doing here dobe?" I snarled. He turned around with a glare in those beautiful blue eyes, _Wait a minute did I just say beautiful? _

"Fuck can't anyone eat in peace?" He growled. I was about to say something when the bet popped into my mind, _300 to get him in bed and additional 100 if I'm his first. Time to get to work Sasuke._

"Listen do-"

"My name is Naruto not dobe, teme!" He growled angrily.

"Listen Naruto, I'm sorry about the way I treated you, I just have been having a bad day at school and I took it out on you_. _You have my sincerest apology." I said. I looked at him and saw that his blue eyes softened a bit. _That's right Sasuke just keep pulling him in. _

_"_Bad day huh?" He said. I nodded and he gave a light laugh.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"That's okay, I guess you just can't help being a bastard." He said.

"Ya, well how about we talk about it over a cup of coffee?" I asked

"No thanks."

"Great so how about- wait what?" I said. He turned to look at me with his blue eyes and a light smile on his face.

"Not used to people turning you down." He said with a smirk

"Wait did you just say no?" I said. He smirked and packed the rest of his stuff

"Now if you will excuse me I plan to eat my lunch before the bell rings and I was hoping to get some peace and quiet, but now that idea was ruined when you came in...so good-bye." he said and he walked past me and walked out the door. All I could do was stand there in shock. No one and I mean _no one_ has ever turned me down especially when I give them my signature smile!_ Oh Uzumaki Naruto I will get those 400 bucks even if it's by force._

NARUTO'S POV

I finished my lunch in time before the bell rang for the next class. As I was walking by I noticed that Sasuke was standing next to his friends and looked a bit pissed. I gave a light smile and continued towards my favorite class. Art. Once I entered I inhaled the scent of paint fumes and heard the light scrapping of a brush on a canvas.

"Oh you must be the new student un?" A voice behind me said excitedly. I quickly turned around only to be face to face with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh look my twin finally came!" He yelled excitedly

"Um ya, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. "I said with a bright smile

"I'm your art teacher Deidara and welcome un!" He said happily. I gave a wide smile

"Thanks, Art is my favorite class ever and I am even more excited that I have it at the end of the day." I said with a smile.

"Good I'm glad, I've seen your work from your other school and I have got to say that they are amazing." He said happily.

"Thanks, my other teachers think they are a bit to dark." I said as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Weather it's dark or happy it's art un!" He said happily. I looked at my teacher and came up with the thought that I like this guy.

"Well let's get you settled in, you can take that seat right next to Uchiha Sasuke." He said. A groan left my lips as I made my way to the smirking bastard.

"Well hello Naruto. "He said with a seductive smile. I felt a heat rush to my cheeks.

"Fuck off teme!" I snapped. His smile faltered and turned into a scowl.

"Alright my precious students begin on your piece of art, remember art is a blast un!" Deidara-sensei yelled excitedly. I gave a light chuckle, I put in my ear buds and put on music letting it my mind wander as I began to paint. I felt someone shake my shoulder and turned to see Sasuke.

"What?" I growled angrily

"I just wanted to say that's a really cool painting." He said with awe as he stared at my work. I turned back and saw that it was a solid black with bright red eyes and a pair of gleaming white fangs.

"I mean it's really dark, but cool." He said.

"Um...thanks teme." I said with a bright smile. He smiled back...he actually smiled! The bell rung and I got all my stuff ready.

"Oh before I forget you all have a art project to complete with the partner you are currently sitting with." Deidara said.

"Wait Deidara-sensei what project?" I asked

"Damn it, I forgot from now on you will be working on a project with Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh okay." I got my stuff and walked out the door not before having someone grab onto my arm.

"Wait, were are you going dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Home." I said.

"Come on how about I treat you to a little cup of coffee today and then you can come over to my house and we can talk about the project _or _we can do something else." He whispered in my ear as he tugged me closer.

"P-Perverted teme!" I yelled as I pushed away from him. "Listen and listen well, we are doing this art project and nothing else once we are done you are going to leave me the fuck alone got it!?" he growled. I watched as he stood there perplexed. _Maybe this asshole usually has girls and guys all over him, but he has to know that Uzumaki Naruto is not one to be tamed!_

"Tch, Whatever. "He growled and he turned to walk away. I huffed and turned around and made my way to my car. Once I got home I took a shower letting the scorching hot water calm my muscles. I then padded my way towards the kitchen and started to heat up some water. I walked over to the chimney and got a hold of my family picture.

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I looked into the bright smile of my mother Kushina, the slight grin of my Father Minato, and the laughing Kyuubi. My parents were murdered in the street, my mother was raped and tortured, while my father got a single bullet to the head. I was 10 when they died and Kyuubi was barely six. My little brother Kyuubi just died of cancer seven months ago and the ache of not hearing his cheerful laugh or the brightness of his smile hit me like a blade. I quickly wiped my tears away and walked over to the kitchen and poured the water into the ramen. I waited a few minutes just staring at my parents and baby brother.

"Itadikamasu." I whispered. _Just another lonely dinner_

* * *

**I'm sorry it took a while to update this story, but I was working on my other one. I hope you guys like it and if you guys could review and give me some ideas in what you guys would like to see in the story then please do so it would mean a lot to me. I hope you guys liked it and again please review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks :) Long Live SasuNaru**


	3. Chapter 3

SASUKE'S POV

The fact that Naruto refused my offer for a cup of coffee, not once but he has refused it twice! has gotten me extremely pissed. No woman in their right mind would dare deny me. I mean come on I am Sasuke fucking Uchiha! I stormed my way towards the front of the house and threw open the door.

"Oh hello otouto." A soft voice said.

"Not in the mood right now Aniki." I growled as I climbed the stairs and shut the door. I paced my room figuring out a way to get Naruto to go out with me and sleep with him. I mean it only takes me one day for a girl to be putty in my hand or guy for that matter and this guy doesn't even budge. The last girl I had only took two days before I got the 300 bucks and she transferred. I went over to my desk and opened the notebook I had were I always write my ideas and ones that succeeded to get a girl. I heard a knock on the door.

"Not now Aniki." I growled out, but once again it was like the warning was never heard. The door flew open and my brother stood there looking at me with his hands on his hips.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He growled. I froze knowing that he only said my full name if I was in trouble or I needed to pay attention. I slowly turned around and looked at him.

"That better not be what I think it is." He said with a snarl. I rolled my eyes and closed the book and put it back on the desk.

"What do you want Aniki?" I snarled. He looked at the book and in his eyes I saw a flash of disappointment, but was immedieatly replaced with a colg glare.

"Hurry up and get dressed." He said

"For what?"

"Well I hope you didn't forget that Obito is waiting for us at the hospital since he has been waiting for our visit for a week now. " he said fiercly. I facepalmed remembering that Obito in fact wanted us to come visit him.

"Okay give me a few minutes." I said as he closed the door and I proceeded to put on a new shirt and pants. I ran down the stairs and Itachi looked up at me.

"You ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

* * *

About 20 minutes later Itachi and I made our way in the hospital and the moment we did we were tackled.

"Uncle 'Tachi, Uncle 'Suke!" A cheerful voice cried, I groaned and looked into the bright, wide, black eyes of my little cousin Uchiha Obito.

"Hey Obito how are you?" I asked as I got up from the floor.

"I'm doing great it's about time that you come, gosh you need to meet everyone!" He yelled as he jumped up and down swinging his arms around. Itachi gave a light chuckle and ruffled his hair.

"Where is Grandpa Fugaku and Grandma Mikoto." He asked.

"They are on a business trip, but they told me to tell you that they will come by here the minute they get back." Itachi said with a smile.

"Sasuke stay with him for a while I'm going to talk with the doctor to see how he is progressing." Itachi said. I nodded and Obito grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me giggiling the whole way.

"C'mon Uncle 'Suke you have to meet everyone else." He said with a smile. I grumbled and followed him as he dragged me to the room. Once he did I smirked as I saw a familiar pink in with the children.

"Hello Sakura." I said with a smirk as I watched in pleasure as her body stiffened and her head snapped up. Ever so slowly she turned around and looked slowly her sea-foam green eyes widening when the landed on me.

"Long time no see." I purred, her eyes went wide and then slowly turned to anger, a anger so profound that it scared me.

"Uchiha." She spat. I looked her over admiring the fury in her eyes.

"How have you been Sakura?" I asked with a light smile, her eyes narrowed and she gave me a scowl.

"I need to go get Konohamaru." She said stiffly

"I'll see you later Sakura, or should I say my little cherry blossom?" I added with a smirk. I watched in satisfaction as she went rigid and bolt out the door. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Uncle 'Suke that wasn't nice." Obito said with a light frown on his face.

"Naruto-niichan!" A voice cried. I went towards the door and sure enough Naruto was walking in a big grin on his face as a kid ran full speed towards him and tackled him.

"Konohamaru!" A voice yelled. The boy named Konohamaru hid behind Naruto as a furious Sakura came forth.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" She squealed as she jumped on him giving him a tight hug. He pulled back and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to look at the kid who was still hidden behind Naruto.

"Konohamaru take your medicine this instant or you will not play with the other kids or with Naruto." She said sternly. Konohamru whined, but took the medicine anyways.

"Uncle 'Suke what are you staring at?" Obito asked as he looked out. The moment he did his face lit up.

"Naruto!" He yelled excitedly as he ran forward. With one little yell every single child yelled his name and ran towards him tackling the poor guy to the ground. I watched in amazement as all the children were laughing and taking all at once to the laughing Naruto.

"I missed you so much Nii-chan!" Obito yelled. Naruto got up and ruffled his hair as Obito giggled uncontrollably.

"Sasuke where is O-" Itachi stopped what he was saying as he watched Obito play with Naruto.

"Obito." Itachi said. Obito turned with a smile on his face. "Who is this Obito?" Itachi asked as he stared down at Naruto with a look that I didn't like one bit. Naruto slowly got up and walked towards Itachi with his hands outstretched.

"Uzumaki Naruto pleasure to meet you." He said with a wide smile as he shook Itachi's hand.

"Uchiha Itachi and the pleasure is all mine." He said with a smirk that made Naruto turn a tomato red. I growled lowly and Naruto turned to look at me.

"Dobe."

"Teme!" He snarled. I gave a light smile. Naruto bent down and picked up Obito and Konohamaru in each arm, who giggled each time.

"So how are my two favorite buds doing?" He asked with a wide grin. Sakura gave a soft smile, admiration showing in her eyes. The moment her eyes landed on me they hardened into ones of pain and hatred.

"So you came back brat." A voice boomed. I turned around to see a blonde woman with huge breasts walking towards us.

"Baa-chan!" He yelled happily.

"I told you to stop calling me that you little brat!" She yelled as she hit him upside the head.

"Itai!" He cried as he rubbed his head with a hand.

"Tsunade-sama." Itachi said as he gave a low bow. Tsunade turned and gave a light smile to Itachi.

"Hello Itachi, my assistant was just telling me that you wanted to talk to me about Obito's condition." She said with a light smile. Itachi nodded as he stared at her.

"Very well the let's go, Sakura will you come with me please?" She asked. Sakura looked as she wanted to protest once I gave her a smirk. She turned to whisper something in Naruto's ear and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." She said, but as she walked past me she gave me a glare and bumped me as she followed Itachi and Tsunade. I turned around just to see that Naruto was gone. I looked around wildly trying to spot a mop of blonde. I turned around to see that little boy Konohamaru standing there.

"Oi! Kid were did your friend Naruto go?" I asked, the boy looked up at me and frowned.

"Why the hell do you want to know?" He growled.

"He's in my class and we have to work on a art project together." I said. I mean c'mon it isn't a lie! The boy looked at me up and down and just huffed.

"He's in the garden that's on the outside of the hospital." He said. Once I asked him where it was I gave him a pat on the head and followed the directions he gave me. I opened the door and I immedieatly saw him laying a bouquet of flower on a little stone. He was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and his head was hung.

"Naruto." I said softly. His head turned so fast that I was surprised that he didn't get whip lash.

"Hey teme." He said with a smile as he got up.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious dobe." I said with a sigh.

"Oh right you're here to see Obito." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back oh his head. I couldn't help but admire that pose he was in. The way his lithe muscles stretched and the sligh rise of his orange shirt letting me see that oh so delicate tan skin that made me want to run my hands all over it. I shook my head surprising myself with those thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" I saw as his smile faded slightly and he turned around.

"Just making sure that Kyuubi's garden is still looking good." He said with a heart-filled smile. I looked around and saw that small assortments of flowers surrounding the wall in all different colors and the smell it brewed with the wind.

"Whose Kyuubi?" He turned around looking up at the sky with his hands in his pockets and his hair flowing wildly around with the wind.

"My little brother... he died of cancer barely seven moths ago, he would have turned 14 today." He said with a sad smile. My eyes widened as I looked down at the stone.

_Kyuubi Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_Born:October 2, 2000 Died: On March 21, 2014_

_Devoted Friend and Brother and Son_

"He asked to be buried in this garden that he did all by himself, with the help of me of course... he bugged Baa-chan everyday practically begging her if he could make his own little garden in here. After a few months of nearly driving her insane she finally accepted." He said with wide smile. I looked at him noticing a pain in his eyes as if this very garden gave him painful memories.

"Do your parents come here too?" I asked. He stiffened and I saw as his fist clenched.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was ten and when Kyuubi was six. Before he fell with cancer I would take care of him, of course with the help of Baa-chan, but it was always me and him, but now it's so lonely without him. I was always used to hearing his laugh and everything, but now it's so quiet."

I looked to see that tears were falling silently down his face. He touched the petals on a freesia bending down to smell it's sweet scent. My heart stopped as the sun seemed to light down on him illuminating his face making his blonde hair shine.

"Why do you come here if it causes you so much pain."

"Kyuubi made me promise that I would always visit the children and to take care of his garden. He said that what was the point of all the work making such beautiful flowers to only let them die once he did." He said with a smile and light laugh.

"His exact words were 'As long as these flowers are strong, healthy, and vibrant with color then I will be the same'" I saw as more tears fell on his face, and before I could stop myself I threw my arms around him in a tight embrace. I felt him stiffen, but slowly he wrapped his arms around me and clung tight.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. He gave a light laugh and the sound of his voice sent a chill down my entire spine... a shiver of pleasure.

"Na-" I pulled myself away from Naruto only to see a angry Sakura.

"Oh Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a wide smile. Sakura gave me a glare before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama is asking for you." She said softly. Naruto nodded.

"See you later teme." He said as he shook my hand. I brought his hand to my lips and gave it a light peck, watching in amusement as his face turned a bright red.

"Perverted Teme!" He yelled as he quickly walked inside. I gave a light smirk and turned to see Sakura looking down her bangs covering her eyes. Before I knew it she had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"I'm going to say this once Uchiha so you better pay attention. Stop this fucking game of yours and leave my Naru-chan alone. He has been through enough pain and he doesn't need a egotistical bastard betting for his virginity. Stay. The. Fuck. Away. From. Him." She snarled. I gave her a light smirk.

"Don't tell me what to do my little Cherry Blossom." I said with a smirk. She gave me a hard shove that made me stumble.

"Stay the hell away from him or I swear on my own life I will fucking kill you." She growled. With one last murderous look she turned around and went back inside. I looked back at the garden and noticed that I felt cold. When I hugged Naruto he was like the sun. He was warm, calming, and filled with a tenderness. I closed my eyes and all I saw was his smiling face and his bright azure eyes that seemed to bore right through my very soul.

_Is this still a game to me...or is it something else?_

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Are you sure your going to be alright by yourself?" Tsunade asked. I gave a laugh and gave Baa-chan a light punch.

"I'll be fine Baa-chan, besides Iruka and Kakashi are coming over tomorrow." I said " You and Ero-Sennin can come along with Sakura-chan. We can have a little party." I said with a smile. She nodded and turned around.

"Nii-chan!" A voice cried. I turned around to see a zooming Obito coming my way. I picked him up just in time before he could tackled me. This kid might be 9 years old, but me tackled like a freaking football player!

"How are you doing Obito. "I said with a smile and I put him down.

"Obito has been a good boy, but Uncle 'Suke and Uncle 'Tachi are leaving already." He said with a whine.

"Don't worry I'll still be here to play with you." I said with a smile. HE cheered and tackled my leg again. I swear all these kids just love to see me fall!

"Naruto-kun." I heard, I turned to see Uchiha Itachi coming our way along with Sasuke. My face blushed as I remembered how he kissed my hand and how it still was burning from where his lips had touched.

"Thank you for being here with Obito, I'm sure my family and I would love to have you come over our house one of these days." He said with a smile.

"No." came a stern reply. I looked over and saw a stern Sakura gripping her clipboard with a great force that is cracked.

"Naruto never has time, he spend it here at the hospital or with me so no." She said, but the whole time she was looking at Sasuke who looked back at her with a smirk.

"Sakura-chan." I hissed.

"That's okay, I'm sure my parents will meet you when they come visit Obito." Itachi said. "We will go now it was a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." He said as he held out his hand. I gave a light shake and smile.

"You too." I laughed. Itachi bent down and gave Obito a kiss on the forehead as Sasuke did the same.

"See you later Dobe." He said with a smirk.

"Teme!" I snapped. He gave a throaty chuckle and they both walked out the car.

"Naruto." I heard, I turned to see Sakura staring at me with a great intensity in her eyes.

"Naruto please do me a favor and stay away from Sasuke. I beg you to please stay away from his and talk to him."

"But why?"

"Please Naruto just stay away from him...he isn't good for you. Stay away from him."

* * *

**Chapter 3 is finished, please review it would mean a lot to me, and please if you guys have any ideas then please by all mean PM me I won't mind all idead are welcome and I really would love it if you guys do. So once again Thank you very much and please review :) Long Live SasuNaru!**


	4. Chapter 4

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY YOU GUYS, I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHAPTER, BUT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL RECENTLY AND I BARELY GOT DISCHARGED. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY UPSET, AND THINKING THAT I'M NOT CONTINUING THE STORY, BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE. I AM STILL CONTINUING IT AND ONCE I FEEL BETTER I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE A WONDERFUL CHAPTER. JUST PLEASE IF YOU WILL BEAR WITH ME I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I'M REALLY SORRY AND ONCE AGAIN ONCE I'M UP AND RUNNING AGAIN I WILL WRITE CHAPTER FOR MY STORIES. I'M REALLY SORRY, AND THANK YOU! :)

LONG LIVE SASUNARU!


End file.
